


Waiting With Patience

by Fujoshi_Arashi_Moho



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance, just read it if you feel like it, my horrible attempt at romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 04:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8314024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_Arashi_Moho/pseuds/Fujoshi_Arashi_Moho
Summary: Then from the door of the tea shop you could lip read a yes, you could see an 18 year old boy in his 21 year old body looking down and smiling like he just got the ownership of the most beautiful thing on earth. You could see him finally bringing out the bouquet of red Carnations and give it to the other man.And as he took it, you could see the smile on the raven’s thin lips.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! I love teacher x student Ereri. But I haven't read one where it has what I wish it had. So I tried writing this. BUT THEY ARE BETTER THAN MINE AND I RESPECT AND LOVE THEM A LOT FOR THEIR AWESOME AND HARD WORK!!! Un-betaed so forgive my mistakes. And I'm now lying on my bed and I have cramps....ugh. Thanks for reading though. I hope you like it (9T ^ T)/

Year: 2014

Levi would never understand how an 18 year old kid with anger management issues has so much control over his emotions for him. Levi was anything but blind and he could clearly see Eren’s feelings for him on his face. The most interesting and in this case he dares to say, quite admirable thing about Eren is that he never pursued them. He has seen Eren’s admiration turn into a crush with time. He knows, thanks to Hanji’s nonstop gossiping that from then till now Eren is single. He has turned down couple of people just thanking them and telling them that he is not interested in having a relationship. He didn’t let anyone know.

 Eren is a people person. Everyone in his class, his soccer team likes Eren and Levi can see why. Even though he is hot headed and dives without thinking and fights with Jean all the time, Eren is a selfless person. Eren never thinks about himself first. Eren doesn’t judge based on the cover.

 Eren is someone Levi likes to see from distance. Because, a 29 years old teacher and an 18 year old student can’t be in a relationship. The age gap, the situation and the difference between them is too much. Also Levi doesn’t have it in him for someone to let in just for a crush and then leave again. Levi did not fix himself enough for that.

 That’s why Levi was glad Eren kept it to himself. That he never let it get between their lives. That even though he was a brat all the time, this one time Eren didn’t act like a brat and if he didn’t, if he went for Levi with that damnded determination he has for things he care about Levi knew he would break. Levi was not strong enough for that. The emptiness in his mind and soul was too deep to ignore that attention and care   for too long.

So, when Eren was looking at him like he was the only thing that existed, like his heart was wrenching inside and tearing apart because of Levi,  when he was holding him in his arms like he will disappear any moment, Levi was confused. Levi thought it was just a crush.

It was the graduation day of Eren’s class and he was leaving with his friends. He was waiting for Hanji to join them. Hanji was talking to Levi about something and Levi was pinching the bridge of his nose. Eren laughed to himself at that. How on Earth they got along he didn’t know. Levi slapped Hanji on their head and then Hanji joined them after giving Levi their bear hug. They went ahead and Hanji, Armin and Marco got in Armin’s car.

 Eren just sat when he heard the loud noise of cars and crash. When he looked out he saw Levi’s car was shoved at the pole on the opposite of their school gate. Everything after that was a blur for him. The only thing he was thinking was Levi. He got there faster than the kid banged Levi’s car. Next thing he knew he was holding Levi close to him, crying like a baby and furiously telling 911 to get there.

For Levi everything he felt after the crash itself was confusing. He could see Eren was crying and telling him something but he didn’t know what. The ringing sound in ears was not helping. His vision was blurry and something was in his left eye. But then he was lifted and then he was in an ambulance.  He didn’t know why but he felt really tired and was trying to stay awake because someone was telling him to. But soon he closed his eyes and everything went dark.

Year: 2017

When Levi saw Eren standing in front of him at the counter, he almost couldn’t recognize that it was the same kid he saw three years ago. The 21 years old Eren is not the brat he remembers seeing at the graduation.  It’s been a year since Levi opened his own tea shop. From high school Math teacher to a tea shop owner is not something expected but he wanted this for a long time. He finally had his peaceful life that he so wanted all this time and then came a brat who left him baffled 3 years ago to baffle him again 3 years later.

When Eren came in, it was almost closing time. It was raining outside and Eren Jeager was looking like a leaf washed by rain under sunlight. His green button up, black slacks and the permanent brown mop of hair really was making him look unexpectedly handsome and that is why Levi was having bit of hard time believing that this was the same Eren Jeager. But then Eren broke the silence and Levi was dumb founded.

“Hey Levi!”

He did not sound this husky back then.

“Jeager?”

Eren laughed.

Did he always have a laugh like that?

“Still with the last name eh?”

“Why are you here?”

Great job Levi.

“To ask you out on a date.”

“What?”

“We are not teacher and student anymore. I don’t care about our age gap. I have liked you since I was 15 and you’ve been single this whole time and you still are. So, Levi Ackerman, will you please go out on a date with me? Because I would love that.”

There was only the sound of constantly falling rain on Levi’s little tea shop that Hanji named Nostalgic. There was smell of tea and something else that Eren had brought. But if you listened closely, you could hear a heart beating hard and fast, you could hear someone finally taking a long breath and release another one.

Then from the door of the tea shop you could lip read a yes, you could see an 18 year old boy in his 21 year old body looking down and smiling like he just got the ownership of the most beautiful thing on earth. You could see him finally bringing out the bouquet of red Carnations and give it to the other man.

And as he took it, you could see the smile on the raven’s thin lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Red carnations mean deep romantic love. Please leave comments and dare I say..Kudos! Hehe thanks for your patience ( O .


End file.
